


Six Words

by Is0lde



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cussing, French Kissing, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Silly, Sloppy Makeouts, Snark, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six words, six scenes of a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

**Cheiloproclitic** _\- Being attracted to someone’s lips_

Where almost every line on Kaladin’s body was hard and sharp, his lips were the only curve. Adolin’s eyes inadvertently dropped to the captain’s mouth for the third time that evening, taking in the rare opportunity to see a smile on Kaladin’s face. When not pressed into a firm line of continuous discontent those lips looked soft and brought forth strange ideas Adolin wasn’t yet ready to fully contemplate. Not here in a noisy darkeyed tavern of all places.

“What are you looking at?”

The mediocre ale at his elbow jostled as Adolin jumped slightly and with wide eyes he turned to look at his brother. Renarin raised an eyebrow at him, an amused motion. Adolin sighed, resting his chin in his hand once more and turning his attention back to Kaladin.

“Nothing,” he lied.

**Malapert** _\- Clever in manners of speech_

“I could have handled that myself,” Adolin snapped.

Kaladin landed lithely next to him, extending a hand to help pull up the shardbearer from amongst the debris. “From where I was standing that did not look handled.”

“That’s because you were standing with your head in the clouds,” Adolin hissed, eying the hand that was proffered before finally accepting it. Kaladin pulled him up with unnatural ease. When they were finally at the same eye level he noticed there was something resembling a smile on Kaladin’s face. It looked good on him.

“What?” He asked, tilting his head and wincing as the muscles in his neck protested.

Kaladin snorted. “Sorry, it’s just… that was _almost_ witty.”

**Cataglottism** _\- Kissing with tongue_

The press of his lips is bruising and nearly painful in its hunger. Mouths slant and open to alleviate the pressure but human teeth are sharper than they are given credit for. Desperate breaths and darkness are the only thing between you now, hot and moist. The second kiss isn’t even a kiss at all, just your tongue learning the swell of his lower lip before you take it into your mouth and drag it through your teeth. The sound it elicits, that needy, wounded sound, is something new. Something blunted swords and fists cannot offer you. Only this can; your tongues and teeth and shared violent tendencies softened by love.

**Baisemain** _\- A kiss on the hand_

“What are you doing, Kaladin?” Adolin asked with growing suspicion as the Radiant took his hand and got down on one knee with a mocking slant to his smirking lips. He could feel the eyes of other Radiants in the conference room landing on them as Kaladin kissed the back of his hand, eyes laughing up at him. A part of Adolin shivered pleasantly while another part twitched in irritation.

“Princeling,” Kaladin replied, as if daring Adolin to respond. Somewhere to their left the Windrunner’s squires were stifling their laughter.

“Really?” Adolin asked sardonically before planting his boot on Kaladin’s shoulder and kicking him over. No one saw the private smile they shared. “If you’re trying to embarrass me, bridgeboy, you’re going to have to up your game.”

**Lalochezia** _\- The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain_

“Storming—Almighty above don’t touch it, Kaladin, you useless pile of storm leavings!” Adolin half screamed with teeth clenched and eyes shut tight.

“You don’t mean that,” Kaladin said, ignoring the abuses as he checked the wound on Adolin’s exposed shoulder.

“Yes I do! You’re a damned cremling and I hate you—AH!”

“You don’t mean that either,” Kaladin said. He’d seen worse wounds—Adolin was still lucid enough to scream insults at him which was a positive sign—and Renarin would likely arrive any minute. Everything would be fine. Yet more than once he found himself wishing he possessed the surge of progression or that Adolin was capable of healing himself with stormlight.

He ran his hand through Adolin’s hair soothingly as the other man pressed his forehead to his shoulder, growling in pain. Kaladin suppressed a growl of his own; only he was allowed to kick Adolin’s ass.

**Gymnophoria** _\- The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you_

Kaladin shivered and shot Adolin an annoyed look, wondering why absolutely no one at this meeting had noticed how blatantly shameless the non-Radiant was being. He stood just a little behind his father’s chair at his shoulder, a smirk tugging at his lips as his gaze purposefully roved over Kaladin. Their eyes met.

‘Stop it,’ Kaladin mouthed vehemently as Shallan and Jasnah debated interpretations of the voidbringers recent movements. Adolin’s smirk only grew and he winked at the Windrunner. Kaladin felt his stomach flip over on itself and he scowled which only made Adolin’s shoulders tremble with repressed laughter. With one final acerbic glare he turned his attention back to the discussion.

Yet he couldn’t shake the sensation of Adolin’s eyes on him, making his breath hitch and his skin pleasantly warm.


End file.
